


The Abyss

by tabbystardust



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has captured Tony to do with as he pleases...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/gifts).



> Another collaboration with StarkRogers. Read her fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1792408)!


End file.
